


It is a night for passion, but the morning means goodbye

by Rooraism



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism
Summary: Robert's first time with a man.
Relationships: Robert Sugden / OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	It is a night for passion, but the morning means goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Been wandering Robert's past and so I wrote this story of his first time. All editing done by me, at late at night, so mistakes are possible (and likely). First time writing anything this explicit so pleas be gentle with me. This story gave me a ton of stress but I hope it can do the opposite to whoever reads it. Title of the story is from Ace of Base's song all that she wants.

**2006**

”So, should we move this conversation to my hotel room? These kinds of business deals are better to do in private.”

This was not the first time he had been suggested this, but it was the first time Robert had ever been tempted to say yes. Victor was extremely handsome, dark brown hair styled back, beard that was nicely trimmed, and light brown eyes that Robert felt like often saw right through him. Even now, it seemed like when asking the question, Victor already knew he had been thinking about it, and would say yes. And yes he ended up saying, after sitting still for a good while, going over all possibilities what Victor could have meant with the question, trying his best to avoid the moist obvious one. Standing up, Victor left the bar, and Robert followed him a little bit behind. He was so overtaken by his own thoughts that he didn't even think of the other people who were in the bar, and saw them leaving together. Or the bartender who had heard the question.

When they got inside the hotel room, Victor shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it on the hanger. He then took out a small bottle of red wine from the minibar, and poured it into two clean glasses on the table. Without asking, Victor gave one of them to Robert, who was still standing next to the bathroom door, and sat down on the bed. The want, or need even, that Robert felt, wanting to sleep with another man, was something new. He hadn't even kissed any men since his father had found him and Steven in his room. Every time there had been a chance, Robert had seen Jack's face in his mind and ended up ran away. But this time something was different.

It might have been all the free drinks Victor had offered that gave Robert some extra courage, but he knew this time he was not going to run. He put the glass down on the small table next to him and sat beside Victor, close enough for their legs to fully touch. If Victor was surprised by his sudden closeness, it wasn't shown on his face. For a few minutes they just sat there, silently looking at each other, until Robert couldn't take it anymore and pressed his lips against Victor's. The other man answered happily, and his calmness made Robert also relax and properly get into the kiss. Wanting more, Robert softly tried to push Victor on the bed, but instead the other man pulled away.

”Why did you stop?” Robert couldn't help but ask, being confused from this sudden change.

”I need to put the glass away. Can't just throw this to the floor. I'm coming back don't you worry” Victor laughed, putting the glass next to Robert's empty one, before laying back on the bed, pulling Robert to lay on top of him. Robert returned his lips to Victor's and he could feel Victor's hands in his hair. But when Victor's other hand left his hair and tried to open his suit jacket, something went off inside Robert's head and realizing the situation, Robert sat up and backed away from the bed as far as he could, leaving now confused Victor heavily breathing on the bed.

”What am I doing?” Robert mumbled, more to himself than to Victor. Seeing the panic in Robert's face, Victor sat up.

”Don't think about it too much.” He tried to ease Robert up.

”Think too much? I'm straight. I'm not supposed to be making out with men.” Robert half yelled, panic just rising. How could he be so stupid, letting Victor go so far.

”I'm straight too. Doesn't mean you can't have some fun with men from time to time.” As Victor didn't hear any answer he continued.

”It's just sex Robert. Means nothing. If anything, makes your life little more enjoyable” 

Victor moved towards Robert slowly, as if afraid he could spook him, like a scared animal. Robert's mind was too busy to notice Victor closing in, wondering if what he had said was true. Could he be straight, yet sleep with men too? He knew he wanted to, that was not the case. He just knew he had to be straight. There was no other option. But here Victor was, looking beautiful, and giving him the perfect solution to his problem. During his pep talk to himself, Victor had minimized the distance that Robert had made between them, now standing once again a few centimeters from Robert's face, slowly opening his suit jacket buttons, only this time Robert let him. Grinning, Victor pushed the jacket off Robert's shoulders, throwing it on the closest chair (clearly Robert's jacket didn't mean as much to him as his own). Robert, now filled with new found confidence walked Victor back to the bed, pushing him on his back and returned to his earlier place on top of him. It didn't take long for them to lose their shirts, and soon the pants joined the shirts on the floor.

Suddenly Victor, instead letting his hand roam Robert's back, took a hold of Robert's waist and moved them so that Robert ended up on his back. Victor pulled away, and sat straight, breathing heavily.

”Enjoying yourself?” Victor asked. How could he not, especially when Victor was at the same time slowly moving his hips just enough for Robert to feel it. Instead of answering, Robert decided to move along with Victor, making the other man moan. 

”I take that as yes then” Victor smiled, while Robert slid down his hands from Victor's waist to just above his boxers. Sensing Robert's returning hesitation, Victor put his own hands on top of Robert's and slid them inside his underpants. 

”You can touch”  
Victor whispered in to his ear, now laying fully on top of Robert. Slowly Robert moved his fingers, feeling the soft skin. While he was doing that, Victor had moved his lips from Robert's ear to his neck, now kissing and nibbling it. Robert had always known his neck was the most sensitive point of his, but added with Victor's cock moving against his, it felt sensational. To the point where Robert started regretting he had never given in before.

Forgetting all his hesitations due the actions of Victor, Robert pushed the other man's boxers down. Noticing Robert's movements, Victor moved next to Robert, and took off his boxers, throwing them somewhere on the floor. Robert could not stop staring at now naked Victor, laying there beside him. Never before had Robert seen another man's cock like this, fully erected and ready for some action. 

”Like what you see?” Smirked Victor, moving on his side and sliding his hand down against Robert's stomach, until it reached it the line of underpants.

”Can I?” 

Robert nodded, getting ready for the good feeling that was about to come. There was no question anymore could he sleep with another man, now the question was how fast was he going to get laid.  
As soon as Victor's fingers wrapped around his cock, Robert let out a loud sigh of pleasure.

Smiling, Victor slowly moved his fingers up and down while nibbling Robert's neck. Not wanting to be the only one enjoying their business meeting, Robert did something he didn't think he ever would do, and wrapped his own fingers around Victor's cock. He wasn't hundred pro cent sure what was the correct way to do it, but hearing the sounds Victor was making he clearly was doing something correctly. They continued this until suddenly Victor took a hold of Robert's arm, stopping him.

”I want more” he whispered, opening the bedside table and taking out a bottle of lube and a condom (he had clearly been ready for this). 

”I would like to ride you but if you feel more comfortable being the one in control it's fine too” Victor asked, sitting beside Robert. The idea of Victor riding him turned Robert on so much he didn't even bother answering (he had barely talked during this whole session anyway) but just pulled the other man towards him, until Victor took the hint and returned his earlier position, sitting on top of Robert. Now without any piece of clothing separating them. Robert had never seen anything sexier, not even Katie had ever looked as good as Victor did right now, sitting on his lap, cock leaking, panting heavily. 

”You never done this to yourself before?” Shaking his head, Robert took the bottle from Victor. 

”Well you are in luck then, you can learn from the best. Now, put some of that on your hand and spear it around your fingers. You have had sex with women before have you?”

”Yes of course” Robert answered, feeling little irritated of the idea of being called a virgin. 

”You know something then. Go in slowly, one finger at first, trust me I will tell you went to add more. And move it around until you find the spot that I want you to find.”

Robert, doing exactly what Victor told him to, returned his now lubed fingers to Victor's butt and slowly, as he could, pushed one of them inside Victor. It felt little weird at first, but Victor's low moans made Robert forget the oddness, and he put all his focus on his moving fingers. Victor sat up little more straight, letting Robert's finger slide in little differently, and it didn't take long for Robert to find the spot to hit that made Victor let out unbelievable sounds. '

”Ah, that there. That is what you need to find with men. Even yourself, really can recommend.” Victor said in the mist of his moans.

”If it makes you feel this good, I definitely try it” Robert answered, feeling confident enough to talk for the first time. 

”Send me the picture then” Victor said, making Robert laugh.

”Sure” 

”Now that it is settled, I would like you to add a second finger, so I can take your cock inside me in some point this night.” Adding some more lube, Robert returned to his slower pace, pushing now two fingers in, carefully following all the face movements of Victor to see any sign of pain. But there were no problems at all, and after a little while Victor told him to add third one, and strech him good. They had only done it few times before Victor pulled Robert's fingers out, and took the condom.

”I want you now. ” 

Nodding, Robert took the condom, opened it, but before he had even properly put it on, let alone added any lube, Victor took the cock in his own hand and positioned himself so Robert's cock was just touching his hole, before slowly lowering himself. The heat and tightness surprised Robert and it took all his willpower to not just push in quickly. Once Victor had taken in Robert completely, he opened his eyes and smiled at Robert. Holding out his hand, Robert let Victor hold and lean on his hands while Victor himself slowly moved up and down, adding some speed after getting used to Robert's cock. 

”Bend your knees” Victor said suddenly, and it took Robert a minute to realise what he had been said. Following the order, Robert bent his knees, and let Victor pull his hands away. Victor, now leaning his hands on Robert's knees, moved even faster, and Robert was answering the movement. Now, seeing as his hands were free, Robert did what he had wanted for a long while, and once again wrapped his fingers around Victor's cock, moving them alongside with Victor's movement. If Victor had been making loud noises before, now his noises went from loud to almost silent depending on the angle Robert pushed in. 

Robert felt little bad for their neighbor for most likely having to heard all this, but no way was Robert going to tell Victor to be more silent. Wasn't it the reason why people had sex in hotels, so they could be loud without worrying. Sadly, it didn't take Robert as long as he had wished to start feel like he was going to come soon. 

”I can't last long” Robert mumbled, trying to slow down Victor's speed. The other man took no notice of this, but continued his earlier space.

”Nether can I. I'm going to come any minute now. Just keep doing what you are doing” Victor answered as well as he could among his heavy panting. 

Victor clearly had not been lying because all it took was Robert to hit the spot while adding pressure to his cock and Victor came, this making Robert also have his release. They sat still for few seconds, trying to steady their breathing before very sweaty Victor moved away, slumping himself next to equally sweaty Robert. 

Robert had never felt this satisfied after sex before, and it wasn't just because Victor was a man, but because he had been a fantastic in bed, better than anyone before. And Robert had, maybe even too many, people to compare to. While having no issues during the amazing sex, Robert now was unsure how to continue. Would he be staying tonight? Robert would not be opposite to that, especially with a chance of rerun of their earlier session. Or was he supposed to leave now, since Victor had never said anything about wanting to actually spend the full night together.

Before Robert's thoughts could wonder any further, Victor sat up, and without a care in the world, totally naked walked to his briefcase. Robert, also now sitting up, looked at Victor in confusion until he saw the pair of papers and the pen Victor lifted from the bag. The deal, of course, the original reason they had even met in the first place. Robert had forgotten it completely. He could feel slight disappointment stirring inside him. Throwing Robert his pair of underpants, still himself naked, Victor put the papers down on the table, signing both of them.

”Your turn. I'm going to take a shower, you can just leave the paper there when you are done” Victor said, not even looking at Robert before closing the bathroom door. 

Now, instead of disappointment, Robert felt angry. Not even towards Victor but to himself. How was he so stupid he even thought Victor might want something else than just sex. He should have known, sex was all these people wanted. And Victor had only spoken about sex, nothing else had  
been promised. He had just been stupid and let his hopes get best of him.

Signing the papers, Robert dressed up, took his copy of the deal, and went to the door. Just when he was about to shut it, he heard a loud yell from the bathroom, mixed with sounds of a running shower.

”It was a pleasure to do business with you!”

Robert smirked, and instead of answering, just let the door slam close. It had been a pleasure indeed. And Robert couldn't help but wonder could it be a successful way for him to get more deals too. He would definitely give it a go, that he was sure about.


End file.
